biriversefandomcom-20200214-history
Liz Carver
Elyzabeth Marilyn Carver is a tertiary character of The Aviator. She is an elementary-schooler and Jemmy Carver's younger sister. Biography Early Life Elyzabeth Marilyn Carver is born in San Francisco, California on September 20, 2007. She comes from a relatively wealthy family, as Caryn Carver owns Richmond Enterprises. She attends elementary school and is educated at Albertson Private School; there, she makes friends she prefers over her family. Shortly after the Chitauri Invasion, Caryn and Nicholas "Nick" Carver are ushered to New York City to make sure everything runs smoothly while rebuilding. Because Aleid Sommer is sick, Liz and Jemmy tag along. She often asks when they are returning home. She gets her answer a few days later, when Nick and Caryn propose they move to Queens, New York City. Liz has average grades and is one of the most popular students in Albertson. The Aviator Two months after Liz's eighth birthday, the Carvers have well since settled in Queens. The morning after a fight between Caryn and Nick, they announce they are going on a business trip. That night, she stays the night at her best friend's house. The next day, Jemmy asks Liz to help out on his service project, but she refuses and storms off to another friend's house. Personality Liz lives the life of a normal 8-year-old elementary-schooler. She is distant from Jemmy due to preferring her friends over him. She has an intense desire for association with people and new experiences, many of which have been rather bitter. She has a sociable personality and a quick-thinking, creative, and adaptable nature, but one that is unstable emotionally. She desires change and travel and would enjoy opportunities that allowed her to be creative and to act independently, rather than to conform to system and routine. However, Liz does not keep her promises, as farther fields always look greener. Although she may appear confident and positive, she actually lacks confidence and feels self-conscious at times. She is not patient and holds grudges. This weakens her stand in matters of principle. She is too open to suggestion, and thus she could become involved in detrimental associations which could lead her into by-paths of thrill-seeking or emotional indulgence. Liz is shown to be left-handed and aromantic. Appearance Liz is a taller-than-average young girl. She has a relatively slim build with not much muscle on her. She has brown eyes and shoulder-length, wavy brown hair with bangs tucked behind her ears, and light skin. She is shown to wear wintery-colored skirts with tucked-in button-ups and has a neat look in general. Facilities *'Carver Residence': The Carver Residence is a large house in Forest Hills, Queens, home to Liz, Jemmy, Caryn, and Nick Carver, along with their Bedlington terrier, Diggory. *'Albertson Private School': Albertson Private School is an elementary school that Liz attends as a student. The school as well has its own TV show hosted by various staff members. Relationships Family *Jemmy Carver/Aviator - Older brother *Caryn Carver † - Mother *Nicholas "Nick" Carver - Father *Diggory Carver - Dog *Kyle Richmond/Nighthawk - Uncle *Kallisto "Alice" Richmond - Aunt *Garrick Richmond - Cousin *Penelope Richmond † - Maternal grandmother *Arthur Richmond † - Maternal grandfather *Joan Carver † - Paternal grandmother *Calvin "Cal" Carver - Paternal grandfather Allies *Aleid Sommer - Nanny Category:Marvel Category:Character Category:Terra-14